


Dick Runs Away to Jump City

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Robin, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Dick and Bruce's fighting started earlier and Dick needs to get out, so Anna lets him go.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 1





	Dick Runs Away to Jump City

Anna and Alfred heard the study door slam, Anna winced from atop her bed.

Dick ripped open her bedroom door, fuming, and slammed it shut. “I can’t do it, I just _can’t_ anymore,” The 15 year old fumed.

Anna watched him pace in her room, “You can go D.”

He stopped pacing, looking over to her, “What?”

“You can go to Jump D, I’ll be okay, just one more year JCWE.”

“Are you sure?”

“Take care of your mental health for once.”

“I-”

Anna pushed herself off her bed, walked over to her brother, and hugged him, “It’s okay, go, I’ll keep you updated.”

“Thanks,” he smiled, his face in her neck.

After a moment she pulled away, “Of course, just be careful.”

“Tell me when you're coming.”

She nodded.

“And put me in contact with Jay, when he comes, I want to try to be better.

“I will, I promise, ‘Wing”

“Thank you.”

“I love you,” She tiptoed to kiss him on the forehand, going back down on her feet.

“I love you too.”

They stood in silence for a couple moments.

“Do you need anything?” Anna asked.

“Cash, I don’t want to be tracked.”

She grabbed cash from the shared safe the two adopted Waynes had.

Dick left the room with the cash in hand to pack.

He packed until the two teens, and their father, was called down for dinner, but Alfred. Dinner was a tense affair, Bruce and Dick didn’t talk to each other or anyone, while Anna and Alfred tried to make small talk.

Later that night after Batman and Mocking Jay got back from patrol, Robin was benched, Dick came into Anna’s room.

“Bye,” He said.

“Bye, I love you,” She pulled him into a hug.

“Love you too.”

They pulled away, Anna gave Dick a supportive smile and he gave a small smile back.

Dick left her sister’s room, then with his bags left the manor too.

He went to the Zeta Tube near his school and Zeta’d to Jump City, then he undid important coding, so no one could follow him.

He went to the nearest, safe-ish, inn and got a room, he laid down and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

“Where is he? Where did he go?” Bruce said.

“Bruce, I found a note in his room, in his handwriting,” Anna spoke up.

The note read, ‘Don’t come after me. I can’t do this anymore, I’m leaving because I can’t fight/argue anymore. If you hear of me in another city, don’t try to sneak me out or talk to me.

-Richard (Dick) John Grayson-Wayne aka Robin’

“This is my fault,” Bruce quietly said.

Anna was silent, not knowing what to say.

“I yelled at him, my last words to him before he left were angry,” then in realization almost, “He probably hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Anna said, “I’m sure. He would have put in the note, he just wants to be left alone.”

“Yeah….”

“I’m sure it will be okay,” She smiled.

Oh how wrong you are, well I guess in many, many years, it will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated!


End file.
